scars cg
by oopsitsjordan
Summary: "Our communities fought each other." I told him. "It doesn't matter, we're all working together now, right?" Carl reassured. "Yeah, I guess that's true now." I agreed. "So kiss me." Carl demanded, he planted his hands on my waist and brought his lips closer to mine. But he wanted me to kiss him.


WORDS: 1739

The governor is gone, meaning that I have to leave Woodbury with everyone else. I've been living here since I was ten, and now I'm thirteen. I've got history with his place. But despite all that, I'll get to meet new people and more kids that are actually my age.

Whenever we had the neighborhood parties in Woodbury, I'd be to young to be with the adults and to old to be hanging with the little kids so I really was only stuck with myself. But I have to live at the prison now. The leader, Rick Grimes, has decided to take us all in.

I've heard that Rick even has a son my age. But to him i'll most likely just be one of the new arrivals. I've been moving from the left side of my room to the right and all over Woodbury trying to gather my belongings and pack them up into my medium sized backpack, that isn't even mine.

"Brianna!" I heard Michonne call from downstairs. "Let's go, I can wait around all day."

"I'm coming!" I called back from my room.

Michonne and I aren't really that close, but I went on a run to get her supplies before she left Woodbury, so she's decided to drive me there herself. I hate to be stuck on a bus with a bunch of noisy people that I don't even know for an hour.

I quickly zipped up my backpack and threw the strap over my shoulder. I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it slowly. I turned around and had one last look.

I think I'm going to miss this place. Mostly my pillow though, that pillow has taken a countless number of my tears.

I tried not to let this make me emotional, so before it did, I slammed my bedroom door shut and quickly walked down the staircase that led to the kitchen. I saw Michonne sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for me.

"You really don't have to drive me." I told her, even though I would rather have her drive me than ride on the bus. I just felt like I had to say it to her. "I can walk."

"No way José." Michonne joked. "I'm not letting you walk ten miles after what you did for me."

"I just went on a run for you." I argued, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Shut up and get in the car." Michonne demanded. She can be scary when she wants to, she's always had that effect on me.

I did what she said, and began to walk outside while dragging my unreasonably heavy backpack behind me.

Michonne and I both piled into the car. I sat in the passengers seat and placed my backpack in the drivers seat. She started the engine up, backed out of the driveway, drove through the gates, and headed for the prison. I looked behind me through the back windsheild and watched as the gates closed behind us.

"You do know what this means though, right?" Michonne asked.

I looked at her and nodded my head no.

"You'll be the first from Woodbury to get there, meaning you can meet all of us ahead of time, and get a good cell." Michonne told me.

I looked at the road infront of us and leaned back against the car seat.

"That's cool... I— I guess?" I said. I was to sad about leaving my community to realize how good that actually sounded.

"You're sad about leaving, huh?" She asked.

"I guess so." I told her, "I'm just not a big people person so.."

I've never been a people person. Meeting people makes me nervous, knowing that they're looking at me and probably anxious to finish the conversation. I can't describe how nervous it can make me. But I read somewhere that it's good for me, so I'm somewhat happy.

But, I'd rather not get into that right now.

"You don't have to talk to everyone." Michonne reassured me. "Just Rick and that'll be it until you're ready."

I nodded my head at her and let my head lean against the headrest on the top of the car seat and closed my eyes to rest them.

"You can get some rest if you'd like." Michonne told me, "it's okay. We have an hour till we get there."

Sleep does sound good. I've been up all night last night playing every possible scenario that could happen today inside my head. They were all bad, but knowing me, that's not at all surprising. I squeezed myself into a comfortable position and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

I was walking down the road, I couldn't really focus on anything. I wouldn't mind if a walker stumbled upon my path and took a chunk out of my neck. I wouldn't mind if I died. What have I got to lose? What have I got to die for? I'll tell you what, nothing.

I heard a tree rustle to my side, out of habit I looked in that direction, but didn't care what it was. It was dangerous to be out here alone or to have suicidal thoughts like this. I'm only ten years old, but I've been told I'm tough for my age.

"Girl?" I heard. "Hey."

The voice I heard was deep and sounded like it had an accent, but that might've just been me. A man came out from behind the trees, and came towards me with his hands up.

"Don't shoot o-okay?" He asked, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What do you want?" I asked. I leaned over a little bit to show him I was care free.

"Look, I've been following you for a while now... and.." He said, "I think you'd fit in very well at my community."

"You're community?" I asked. "What kind of community?"

"Woodbury." He replied, "it's a safe place, all ages are allowed. It's safe, it has sturdy walls and I—I guarantee you, you will love it there."

I sighed, looked down at the road and then back at the man.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked, "I'm not going anywhere with you until I know for sure, this place is real."

"Easy," he told me. "I give you my word."

"Brianna." I heard Michonne say as my eyes fluttered open. "We're here."

I looked through the front windsheild and saw a large, fenced building in front of me with four guard towers in sight. I analyzed the outside of the big place.

"Wow," I said, "this place..."

It sure as hell looked safe, and it looked like a place where I would love to live.

I walked inside behind Michonne and saw a man, good looking, tall and had a sherrif vibe about him.

"Hello," he said. I looked up at the man with innocent eyes. "I'm Rick Grimes. Welcome to the Prison."

I was starting to feel overwhelmed. This place was nerve wracking.

I didn't reply. I tried to make it easy enough for him to notice that I was nervous. I was only thirteen after all.

"That's okay." He said, "I understand. A new place like this can be scary. Don't sweat it."

I smiled at him. He was already starting to to gain my trust very quickly.

He looked up at the roof and began to tap his chin with his pointer finger.

"Let's see..." He said, "I'll set you up in Carl's cell. I think you two will get together nicely."

"Carl?" I asked. I was hoping that Carl was his son. I didn't know why. I just knew that I wanted to share a cell with him.

"My son." Rick replied. "He won't be very happy that he has to share his cell. He's had one to himself all these days. I'm sure he'll get over it. If he gives you bullshit or anything like that, come tell me."

I nodded in understandment.

"You'll mostly be in Cell Block C, since your cell is in there. But I can give you the full tour if you'd like."

"Uhm.." I told him. "Uh—I guess so. Yeah."

"Not a lot of people from Woodbury will get the tour, so let's keep this between us, okay?" Rick asked.

I smiled at him, "deal." I agreed.

Rick walked away from me and out into the courtyard. I followed close behind.

"Here's the courtyard," Rick told me, gesturing toward the open land in front of me. "This is where we'll be planting beans, crops, tomatoes, basically any vegetable you can think of."

(Minus the walkers)

Rick turned around and I mimicked his actions. He gestured toward a wooden shack where I saw one man and one women. The man was koren and the women was American. I saw them kissing so I assume that they are together.

"This is where you'll get most meals—and where we'll grill meat." Rick told me. "So, Michonne says you're a pretty good hunter. Is that true?"

"Yeah," I replied. "For the most part."

"Great, you think you'll be able to handle a few runs?" Rick asked me.

"I can handle more than a few." I told him. I could tell I was getting cocky now. "I'll bring back more than just a rabbit."

"Oh," Rick said, "you're perfect. I think you just found yourself a new job."

"Now let's go to the cell blocks." Rick said. Rick walked away, and again, I followed close behind.

"That was the last cell block." Rick said. We already went through cell block C, A and B.

"Wait. Isn't there a cell block D?" I asked Rick.

"Yes," he said. "Death row."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. I felt bad for even bring it up.

"It's fine, really." Rick told me. "Most of the bodies in there are the bodies of old prisoners that we couldn't bury."

"Oh, that's upsetting." I said, truthfully.

I've seen many people die in my lifetime. I've been trying to avoid it.

After a few seconds of silence, Rick said:

"Well, that's really it for the tour. Go on by yourself, I'm sure you'll fit in great here."

before walking away from me and leaving the cell block door open for me.

I've only been here for about a few hours.

But I think I've found my new home.


End file.
